1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to truck or trailer bodies used for hauling cargo and more particularly to such bodies which are selectively adapted for hauling either comminuted or unitary or palletized cargo placed on pallets.
The invention particularly relates to vehicles of the general type described in my previous U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,809 which include a dumping body which is adapted to haul material such as construction type aggregate in one direction and, unitary cargo such as blocks made from such aggregate, in another direction.
2. History of the Related Art
As described in my earlier patent, a considerable savings can be realized if a vehicle used for hauling either aggregate or construction blocks, may be utilized for both purposes, thereby saving the down time of a vehicle returning empty. For a general overview of the prior art, reference is made to the references of record in that patent. Other patents of possible relevance include Bouffard U.S. Pat. No. 2,745,566 and Davis U.S. Pat. No. 2,820,560, each of which describes a cargo carrier which may be connected to a cable system and pulled up a ramp onto a vehicle, for the purpose of loading objects such as pallets and their loads or other equipment.